G (William Birkin) (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Eye of G= |-|William Birkin (First Form)= |-|William Birkin (Second Form)= |-|William Birkin (Third Form)= |-|William Birkin (Fourth Form)= |-|William Birkin (Fifth Form)= Summary "You certainly will not die, the serpent said to the woman. for God knows when you eat of it you're eyes will be opened, knowing good and evil"- Genesis 3:4 "Those who hope in the Lord wil renew their strength. They will soar and on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint."-Isaiah 4:31 "I can do all this through him who gives me strength."-Phillippians 4:13 "They came to a place called Golgotha, the Place of the Skull)."-Matthew 27:33 Armagheddon began; Not in the Middle East, not with a Meteor and not even Nuclear War. It began in the smallest and personal of ways. Ways that the world would never know: In the innoccuous year of 1977 a young 15 year old by the name of William Birkin was given the opportunity to become something more by the world renowned Umbrella Pharmaceuticals , a branch of a larger Umbrella , the one that covered the world. Only a year later the lonely and spiteful child was already one of the Companies/Scientific Cults finest minds, treasured by Oswell E. Spencer himself, and made his only friend, another gifted mind with equal ambition to his own. Years of trials, tribulations and enemies later, William finally discovered the transcendent peak of biology, something that would put him above all others, make his suffering worth existing for: Golgotha, or perhaps: God. The G-Virus unlike any other virus before or since, is the Ultimate Bioweapon, rivaled only by fusions, and Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength and the Perfect Organism with every healing and form ascending one further past the frail limits of things like "biology" and into something far more spiritual in nature. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: '''William Birkin, God Virus, Golgotha Virus, G (see question 18 in the interview specifically) '''Origin: '''Resident Evil '''Gender: '''Formerly Male, Hermaphroditic as an Imperfect G- Being (Perfect G- Humans would hypothetically just be Humans but with the foregoing abilities and would likely stay the same sex. Sherry Birkin after Imperfect G- Virus DEVIL-Vaccination post infection stayed the same newfound (albeit heavily nerfed) G abilities notwithstanding '''Age: '''36, Possibly Biologically Immortal Post Infection/Fusion, Would be Likely Biologically Immortal Post Hypothetical Successful Fusion '''Classification: ''God Virus', Golgotha Virus, Formerly Human, Imperfect G- Human, True G -Human (William himself only became an incredibly flawed G Creature/Human, and not a proper one) 'Powers and Abilities: Body Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Natural Weaponry '''via the G-Virus, 'Reactive Evolution and''' Reactive Power Level ( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , see Tyrant and Licker pages) from the virus, Types 1,3 and 7 'Immortality '( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , see Tyrant and Licker pages) ( Absorption, Biological/Power'' ''( G caused Lisa Trevor's miraculous survival of a prototypical version of the Nemesis Alpha Parasite , infamous for killing its hosts on contact or at least ravaging their bodies, as can be seen with a certain Pursuer. Upon the parasites introduction to her body it was nearly instantly massacred without a second thought and utterly absorbed into her very being on a genetic level . This also shows the virus's pure power and sheer scope of its genetic manipulation, and this is its earliest discovered primordial stage, before William even started even working on it, let alone the true version. This could also explain how her mind and body were able to endure the sheer agony of at least two decades of P and T-Virus experimentation), ''Acid Manipulation , Flight '( some instances of flight from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), ''Chi Manipulation, Body Strengthening, Chi Emission, Chi Sensing, Movement ( some instances of ki usage in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),' ''Teleportation' '( some instances of teleportation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),''' 'Soul Manipulation'' ( some instances of soul manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),'' ''Fire Manipulation' ''(some instances of fire manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),' Existence Erasure( some instances of existence erasure in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Biological Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level '( some instances of biological manipulation from the Biohazard 2 Manhua),( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Healing '(some instances of healing from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Regeneration ', '''Low-High (some instances ( context here for second instance: "A more surprising thing has happened. Gradually, flesh actually combined into a human form. He... is Leon!" (Chinese: 更奇的事情又發生了，血肉竟慢慢組合成一個人形，他——就是LEON！; Pinyin: Gèng qí de shìqíng yòu fāshēngle, xiěròu jìng màn man zǔhé chéng yīgè rénxíng, tā——jiùshì LEON!)of regen from the Biohazard 2 Manhua),( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , see Tyrant and Licker pages)( William in particular has regened from puddles and eyballs Mind Control '( see here, an instanceof mind control of other G creatures in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Electricity Manipulation ' ( some instances of electricity manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Resurrection, Resuscitation, Undead( The G-Virus can resurrect the dead, and revitalize cellular functions , another thing T cannot do), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Resistance To Biological Attack '''for the Virus itself, '''Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism'' Attack Potency: At Least Large Town level+, Likely Much Higher '( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Speed: At Least Hypersonic, Likely Much Higher '(Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength and the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow better with every healing and form , see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Lifting Strength: At Least Class G, likely Much Higher '(Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form, see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Striking Strength: At Least Large Town level+, Likely Much Higher ' 'Durability: At Least Large Town level+, Likely Much Higher '(Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength and the Perfect Organism continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form, see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Stamina: Endless '( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength and Perfect Organism and continues to only grow better with every healing and form, see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Range: Melee range, Extended Melee range with tentacles and acid Standard Equipment: 'Claws, Tentacles, G-Embryos, Acid 'Intelligence: Genius '''when Human (One of if not Umbrellas greatest, if not their golden child, accepted at 15 years old with Alexia Ashford being the closest thing to a rival for him, accepted at 10 years old, and T-Veronica is one of the stronger viruses the verse has to offer However, despite Resident Evil Code Veronica's hype job for her, her magnum opus across the years, has produced less fruit than G, and this isn't even taking into consideration other universes aside from the Prime Universe and its own web of parallel worlds/timelines/universes . Whats more T-Veronica is a fusion of P, plant and ant DNA, and the G-Virus,tho somewhat related to Progenitor, is only a mutation at most and not a fusion. G caused Lisa Trevor's miraculous survival of a prototypical version of the Nemesis Alpha Parasite , infamous for killing its hosts on contact or at least ravaging their bodies, as can be seen with a certain Pursuer. Upon the parasites introduction to her body it was nearly instantly massacred without a second thought and utterly absorbed into her very being on a genetic level (this also shows the virus's pure power and sheer scope of its genetic manipulation, and this is its earliest discovered primordial stage, before William even started even working on it, let alone the true version. This could also explain how her mind and body were able to endure the sheer agony of at least two decades of P and T-Virus experimentation), G was discovered after the fact and is different enough, especially with its radically different abilities to P or T to stand on its own as the Ultimate Bioweapon. And to top it all off this is still an incredibly imperfect and raw version of G. Williams accomplishments include: Hunters , T-103's and the stage of the T-Virus featuring Ebola prior to Epsilon, its best and most recent strain not counting fusions, and above all created and researched the G-Virus for nearly a decade, improving it to the point seen at the time of his injection, and it still wasn't even close to completion or perfection. '''Below Average Human, Possibly Average Human '''as a G-Creature, the poor G-Virus gradually, if not immediately removes higher functions , tho William has employed stealthy sneak attacks , deliberately causing noise in a certain part of the train car so he could snipe Ada and flush Leon out onto the platform alone, as well as attempt to snipe Claire with a pipe, and in Darkside Chronicles, deliberately snipe the power generator as to trap Leon and Claire with him for some alone time( or crane area depending on the game version). He hunted down Sherry for almost a week to hell and back and was always able to find her, Leon, Claire or whoever at some point, including to an escaping train in the middle of a massive lab self destruction countdown , and was able to speak quasi sentences in his first form , along with tracking and cornering Annette, seemingly recognizing her and staring at her like a longing child. When she prepared to shoot him he almost appeared hurt and betrayed and roared furiously, in a manner particularly loud and overblown even for his monstrous self in that game up to that point, tho in Re2Classic he ended her on the spot and left without so much as a peep . Third Form William once encountered Jill Valentine in a coma and had the perfect chance to end her, but was so eager to rematch Nemesis he abrasively ignored the opportunity to finish her off and went on his merry way. Whats more, in Re2make he utilized one of his G Eyes to scout Claire/Leon and Annette their entire conversation, making sure he wouldent be noticed while completing his ascension, and transformed with such a lack of a peep they didnt even notice despite being right in front of him . As seen above, in the Claire timelines in particular he grabbed Annette halfway through Claire's sentence without her being able to react in the slightest.. '''Learning Impaired '''in his final two forms. His previous intelligence loss is now even more animalistic and exaggerated, tho he was able to acknowledge his impending damnation in all of its totality in his final moments, and in Chronicles acknowledge the signifigance of the train coupler he was sitting on and defend it, along with using train pieces as stones, and still able to call Sherry . Would be still '''Genius '''level with the True G-Virus, and in general it would obviously depend on the host. Sherry post flawed G-Virus Infection and DEVIL-Vaccination grew up a healthy and happy person, tho she didn't become a true G-Human, so intelligence post successful fusion would be at least the same, possibly higher, given its supposed to evolve one into the next species of human. We wont know for sure until we see a prim and proper G-Human. '''Weaknesses: '''Taxed and overcompensating regeneration if damaged too much, too many times and will eventually turn you into a fleshy blob if it goes too far (tho interestingly his third form, even described as the "perfect organism"and highest point of a G-Being even with these flaws in this flawed version, still looks perplexingly streamlined and honed; the possibilities of a True G-Virus version of this form would be very very interesting, what with the connections mutations have with the thoughts of the host , perhaps the true G-Virus would allow mutation at will like other virus's and villains, and this is simply what William subconsciously wanted to be? It certainly wouldn't be the first time such things have happened even with much lesser virus's ).(True G-Virus weaknesses unknown, it would however lack these negative side-effects in their entirety with all the benefits (see question 18 specifically) ). '''Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Fists, Claws, Tentacles, Acid, G-Virus Transimission '''Key: William/God-Virus ( Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Biohazard 3 Manhua by Tinhangse/Skywalker Publishing , Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles, and other media), William (Human) William (First Form) William (Second Form), William (Third Form), William (Fourth Form), William (Fifth Form) Note: Category:Custerwolf98